


Forgot de Olvido, El Espectro 109

by olivercrossovers



Category: Saint Seiya, Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: 108 Spectres, Espectros, Gen, Los Caballeros del Zodiaco, Spectres
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivercrossovers/pseuds/olivercrossovers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Por una misteriosa razón, siempre se han creído incluso entre las mismas tropas del inframundo, que son 108 los espectros al servicio del Senor Hades. Es hora de enterarse... de que no es asi...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgot de Olvido, El Espectro 109

Mi nombre es Forgot, y soy el Espectro número 109 del ejército de Hades…

Ja… así es… el 109…

Soy el hombre que ha logrado engañar caballeros, espectros, jueces, e incluso Dioses…

Al haberme bendecido con el don del Olvido, puedo hacer que aquellos seres en cuyos recuerdos ya no quiero pertenecer borren por completo todo rastro de mi existencia…

Yo… he sido responsable bajo las sombras… de los descensos de varios Caballeros, guerreros e intrusos…

Mas sin embargo, he de admitir que también he sufrido la derrota de parte de algunos caballeros cuya cosmoenergia ha sido superior a la mía…

Hasta ahora…

A lo cual no me ha quedado más que borrar sus memorias y huir…

Siendo así, no habrá cacería…. No habrá venganza, no me buscaran…

Ellos no recordaran mi nombre, mi cosmos, ni mis técnicas… pero yo… jaja… yo he podido estudiarlas hasta el cansancio… he luchado más batallas de las que ningún pueda recordar y mi cosmos cada vez, crece y crece más…

Tanto ha sido asi… que he logrado hacer lo impensable… y he logrado despistas, a la misma Señorita Pandora… a los jueces del Infierno…. JAJAJA Incluso al mismísimo Señor Hades, Hypnos y Thanatos! Jajajaja…

No aparezco en la nómina de los 108 espectros y sencillamente hare lo que me plazca con mi vida y con mi Sapuri…

Mas por supuesto que… tengo un norte… hay algo que deseo y ambiciono, solo que es muchísimo más de lo que los simples caballeros y espectros puedan esperar… yo, me convertiré en el nuevo señor tanto de la tierra como del Inframundo, ya que mi poder sigue aumentando…

Asi que disfruta esta reciente derrota que me has otorgado Caballero… mi armadura se repara pronto… Y ahora con mis palabras… Simplemente vas…

…A Olvidar…


End file.
